Sathanas Al'brana
Sathans Al'brana was born in 19 BBY to a pair of Echani parents of the line of Brianna, companion to the Jedi Exile of Lore. the Force ran strong with Sathanas, as it did with most in his family. They, however, refused all entreaties from the Jedi, instead preferring seclusion upon Thrysus, preferring to train in Echani and meditate, rather than concern themselves with the politics of the Jedi and the Sith. The Rise of the Empire changed everything. In 4 BBY Darth Vader and a contingent of Inquisitors assaulted the monastery, destroying it and killing all of its occupants, except one. Sathanas was warped by the Dark Side of the Force. He was put under the tutelage of Inquistor Brand and by the time Sathanas Al'brana 19 was a full Inquisitor. He became an accomplished tactician, leading both Land Engagements and Fleet Actions against the fledgling Rebellion. His investigative and personal combat skills were also increased with heavy training and the Dark Side of the Force. After the death of the Emperor, the Dark Side's hold on the young Echani vanished, as did he shortly after, fleeing to the Unknown Regions to search for clues regarding his heritage. He became a mercenary and Privateer, trading his skills for hints to locations of ancient Jedi and Sith shrines. After a decade beyond the Rim, he returned bearing several ancient and powerful artifacts and knowledge of the Light Side of the Force. He know fights along the frontier, trying to defend those he can from the Xen'Chi. The war, however, has brought the seductive call of the Dark Side back into the Echani's mind. Biography Early Life(19 BBY—4 BBY) Sathanas began life at a quiet monastery on Thrysus, created by a Jedi descendant of Brianna after the New Sith War to keep himself and is family out of Galactic Politics. Thus he was raised on a steady diet of Martial Arts and Meditation, ignoring the Galaxy as it plunged into flaming chaos around him. His parents and the other denizens all possessed at least a basic Force Sensitivity, but they had little knowledge of the outside world, except when they would reject Jedi overtures toward them. However, soon after Sathanas was born, those overtures stopped coming. They knew of the Clone Wars, but not much else. In fact, the monastery as a whole only cursorily knew of the rise of the Empire, and almost nothing of its leader, although everyone remembered feeling a surge in the Dark Side of the Force during these years, and a cloying snese of Fate. Sathanas remembered many nervous conversations between sparring bouts and hushed stories of unspeakable atrocities. It was not long until one of those atrocities was visited upon them. Recruitment into the Inquisitorius (4 BBY—0 BBY) In 4 BBY the Sith came to the Al'brana Monastery. They came, burned to the ground, and murdered its every inhabitant, save one. That one was Sathanas Al'brana. Vader spared the boy because he was, to put it simply, impressionable. He had not been trained to resist Force Manipulation, So much death and the use of so much Dark Side Energy had warped the boy's mind. He was easy to manipulate. He left with them of his own free will. He was presented to the Emperor, and Palpatine personally sealed his mind with the Dark Side, cordoning off the part of his mind that contained the concepts of Honor, Love, and Reason that had been taught to him since he was born. Sathanas' fate wasnow in the hands of the Empire. Despite his massive Force Potential, was, according to the rule of two, sent to the Inquisitorius, and apprenticed to Inquisitor Brand. For four years he trained, and accompanied Brand on his myriad missions, learning a myriad of Fighting Styles, both Force Based and not. His skills outside of combat expanded at a manifold rate as well. By the time of his promotion to full Inquisitor in 0 BBY he was an expert Tactician, Slicer, Pilot and Investigator. However it was his mindset that improved the most. In the period of his apprenticeship he was considered second only to Brand in pure Lethality. He killed without thought, condemned without question, and the Dark Side of the Force was the only thing he trusted. That combined with a lifetime of Martial Training, Sathanas Al'brana was among the deadliest agents in the Emperor's employ, second only to Higher Ranking Hands and Inquisitors. His rise through the ranks was expected to be meteoric. Those who bet on him would not be dissappointed. Inquisitorius Career (0 BBY—4 ABY) In 0 BBY Al'brana was promoted to full Inquisitor. He constructed his own Lightsaber, a crimson bladed, with a hilt of Ebony and Electrum. He was also gifted with his own personal starship, The Twilight Ranger, a modified YZ-775 class Transport. He recruited a small retinue, and immediately began hunting a Rebel Cell on Junction 5 which he rooted out and destroyed in only 2 months. The Cell had been quite secretive, and had almost completely evaded the Imperial Military in the Mid Rim, and most importantly, it had been fairly large. The destruction of such an efficient operation in so short a time raised many eyebrows and many glasses, especially in the hands of the Admirals of the mid-rim, whose careers would have been irrevocably damaged had the Cell been allowed to continue. Without missing a beat, Sathanas Al'brana continued his bloody work, purging Insurgents on a half dozen other worlds before the year was out. It wasn't exactly difficult, as the destruction of the Death Star had made many Rebels considerably more bold, but still, the sheer volume ofcases he'd successfully prosecuted made him a rising star in the Inquisitorius. He hunted the rogue Dark Sider Altair Naxon for an entire year, after Naxon's successful assasination of several highly placed Imperial Moffs, and put him down in a tremendous duel on an old Sith World in the Outer Rim. He was praised for this act by the Emperor personally, who would've had to commit a much larger amount of time and resources to hunt the rogue Dark Jedi if Sathanas hadn't of tracked him so expertly. He went back to hunting dissidents after this, executing several Rebel Leaders, and destroying a number of Cells and Syndicates. He personally destroyed a Smuggling Ring on Corulag, which had been transporting tech from the Sienar Fleet Systems research labs there to the Rebellion, this earned him the gratitude of Raith Sienar himself, who, at the behest of Al'brana began designing a fighter for the Inquisitor. It would be over a year until it was finished. During that year Sathanas Al'brana was responsible for more than 30 executions, four major land engagements, and two fleet actions, all of which were prosecuted successfully. He was considered among the best in the Inquisitorius. His fighter, The Midnight Hunter was completed and was put to use in yet another Fleet Engagement, where Al'brana, using the advanced Fighter to its fullest, made Double-Ace. By 3 BBY Al'brana was under consideration for promotion to High Inquisitor. He was, however, pulled away from the Core to pursue a discovered Jedi across the Rim. This Jedi Kai Hudorra , a Master of some repute, had remained hidden from the Empire since the end of the Clone Wars, and led Sathanas on a merry chase across the Rim, all the while subtly weakening the hold the Dark Side had on him. The two met in combat on an Unnamed world, and after a furious duel, the Inquisitor emerged victorious, but not before the Jedi's final words had cut him to his core. It was now 4 ABY and Sathanas had received a summons from Darth Vader himself to attend the innauguration of the Second Death Star. His mind reeling from his encounter with Hudorra, he expected Palpatine to assauge his fears and confusion. He arrived just in time to see the Second Death Star explode. It was a Catharsis the likes of which Sathanas Al'brana will never know again. Redemption (4 ABY—6 ABY) Palpatines death had freed Sathanas Al'brana's mind, aand the Light Side, which had been constrained for so long, surged through his mind like a cleansing fire, and for the first time since his recruitment, he understood the true horror of the things he had done. The Echani resolved to set things right. He set aside his Saber, never to use it again, and took himself and his band into the employ of his former enemies. After surrendering himself to Skywalker, who proved his redemption with a Force Scan, he took his retinue and rose anew. He helped the Rebellion, now the New Republic, hunt down the surviving members of the Inquisitorius, and other Dark Side Adepts of the Empire. The crowning jewel of this campaign, however, was the defeat of Grand Inquisitor Ja'ce Yiaso. Yiaso had led the Inquisitorius and was almost peerless in his mastery of the arts of the Inquisitor. Almost peerless. Ja'ce Yiaso was slain by Sathanas Al'brana on Kuat in 6 ABY after another incredible duel. After going through the former Grand Inquisitor's records he discovered a brevy of information about himself, and his lineage. It contained a number of cryptic hints toward his heritage, and a number of ancient Jedi and Sith. He copied the Grand Inquisitor's library and left. Sathanas Al'brana vanished in order to discover what he could about the artifacts he could find. The Unknown Regions (6 ABY—15 ABY) Sathanas and his Retinue headed directly past the Rim, into the Unknown Regions. After the leads he had dried up, he began to offer his services to the powers in the area in exchange for what information they had. He worked for a brevy of employers, ranging from Pirates to the Black Star to the Chiss, and each provided a piece to one of the myriad puzzles he was solving. As soon as he had enough data, he would head to wherever the data pointed, collect what he could, and return to continue his work. He spent nearly a decade doing this, and it has most definitely paid off. Sathanas has acquired more than a dozen (17 to be precise) Holocrons of ancient Jedi and Sith masters (9 Jedi, 8 Sith) and enough data on the ancient orders to make a Library Droid's head spin. He has also acquired a number of Rare Lightsaber Crystals, Archaic Sabers, and other old equipment. However these pale in comparison to the true prizes he found. Sathanas Al'brana was only able to unlock one Holocron, that of his ancient forebear Brianna. It lead him to a world that no sentient being had walked upon in nearly 4,000 years. On that world was a tomb, and in that tomb laid the true wonders of his search. They were The Bastion and The Hand, two Artifacts of frightful power. The Bastion is an ancient suit of power armor designed and built by Brianna. It is Echani personified, light, unrestrictive and very, very strong. It is studded with a number of weapons and systems, including a Shield System that, for its time, was nearly impenetrable. Now it can soak Blaster Fire with ease, after some modification. The Hand is Brianna's Jedi Katana. It is an impossibly sharp blade that resonates with the force of the wielder who uses it, making it an incredibly deadly weapon. It too is Echani made, and is incredibly light and accurate. It's unique connection to the Force causes a nimbus of glowing light to surround it, and it can effectively channel the Force, making deflections and pushes all the more easy. It was in this tomb, also, that he encountered the Force Ghost of his forebear, who told him to return to known space, for they would need him before long. Sathanas, awestruck at his ancestor's grace, beauty, and more importantly foresight, immediately headed back for known space. Current Day (15 ABY—16 ABY) Since his return Sathanas has assisted in what ways he can against the Xen Chi. Having encountered them before in the Unknown Regions, he has been able to lead several successful running battles against them, drawing them away from several Outer Rim population centers. These are, however, only token successes against a dangerous foe led by perhaps an unbeatable killing machine. However, it is not the Chi] that concerns the Echani the most. Instead it is the whispers of a growing darkness out beyond the Rim. He plans on investigating these rumors, should the invasion let up enough for him to get the chance. Either way, Sathanas Al'brana will still find the truth. Physical Appearance and Characteristics Sathanas Al'brana stands an imposing 2 meters, with long Silver hair that falls to the small of his back, and piercing silver eyes. He is well muscled, and bears several scars from the myriad fights he's been in. He commonly wears a fine Crimson uniform, when not wearing The Bastion. Capabilities Sathanas is a very, very dangerous combatant, armed or unarmed. His mastery of the martial arts is superb, especially of Echani. He reached a Tier 3 mastery by the time he was 14, and has since combined it with the other arts he learned in the service of the Empire, making him an extraordinarily dangerous individual with his body alone. With a blade he is even more dangerous. A veteran of many duels, several of them quite epic, and a master of Form II, he has combined it with his knowledge of other styles, along with his own Echani Bladework, to create a single, unique, deadly style of combat. Outside of combat he excels as an Investigator, Hunter, and Researcher. He is also a superb Marksman, Engineer, Tactician, and Pilot. He's also a good Medic and Slicer. Force Capabilities and Training Force Potential and Training Descended from the line of Brianna, Sathanas has quite a bit of Force Potential. Due to the Rule of Two, he was never initiated into the Sith Arts, and received only limited training in the use of the Force. Despite this, he has always been quite adept, and his techniques quite powerful. Force Capabilities Sathanas' Force Capabilities are primarily for Combat, and as such he has a mastery Battle Precognition Saber throw, Force Push, Force Speed, Force Jump, and Force Deflect. During his Inquisitorius days, he was also known to use Dark Side techniques. He has since sworn them off, along with the use of his old Light Saber. Outside of Combat, however, he has an unrefined talent in Precognition particularly in Force Visions and Farseeing. His dreams, although clouded, are becoming more and more vivid. Arsenal Sathanas has a small arsenal at his disposal, ranging from Dart Guns to Guided Proton Launchers. He uses it to equip himself and his Retinue as the situation requires. Retinue Sathanas has a small group of companions who follow him and assist him on his various missions. Teylon Nax Teylon is an Ex-Storm Commando who joined Sathanas in 2 ABY. An expert in all forms of Combat, he favors a pair of DC-17 Hand Blaster. Possessing a rather straightforward demeanor, hhe is known within the retinue for his caustic wit and dirty jokes. A tall man, well muscled man with blond hair, he is loyal to the utmost, and has been in more combat situations than probably anyone save Al'brana. Tai'gan Kiranka A male Togorian Ex-Mandolorian, Tai'gan is second only to Sathanas in Melee Skill in the retinue. Standing at meters tall, the felinoid is composed of corded muscle, and he wields his heriditary Lightning Claws (a form of gauntlet mounted Vibro Weapon) like a whirlwind. Tai'gan is a a quiet, proud, Togorian with a fierce sense of Honor. He has been with Sathanas since 5 ABY.